A Strange Love Story
by agathastark
Summary: You make me realize the hidden part of me I never wanted to show to anyone The part that you also have But, we're different from the others Even though we're both similar to each other
1. Chapter 1

**_Preview_**

_You make me realize the hidden part of me I never wanted to show to anyone_

_The part that you also have_

_But, we're different from the others_

_Even though we're both similar to each other_

**_1 Mei 2019_**

**_21.21 KST_**

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menelan dengan susah payah. Wajahnya sangat merah. _'How the fuck does he know?'_


	2. Chapter 2

All kinds of preview are appreciated! Thank u so much uwu

.

.

**_._**

**_12 Agustus 2018_**

**_06.47 KST_**

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil memperbaiki rambutnya.

_'Okay. Looking nice. I guess.'_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memulai kehidupan perkuliahannya. Juga hari pertamanya tinggal sendiri dan jauh dari rumah. Baekhyun merasa agak gugup dan… _well… homesick._ Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah hidup sendirian sebelumnya.

"_Okay, _Byun. Kau bias melakukan ini." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan mendalami musik, kau akan memiliki banyak teman, dan _hopefully_ kau akan melepaskan status _single_ seumur hidup."

Baekhyun meraih tas hitamnya dan berjalan ke kampusnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kost-annya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak terlalu mengharapkan banyak 'kenal-mengenal' hari ini.

**_4 Oktober 2018_**

**_10.00 KST_**

**"**_FUCKING FINALLY!"_

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang saat dia sampai ke dalam kamarku. Baekhyun tersenyum. Mahasiswa musik _Seoul University of Arts _angkatan 2018 baru saja melalui orientasi siswa yang sangat-sangat melelahkan fisik dan mental mereka. Para senior membawa mereka ke daerah pegunungan dan menyiksa mereka selama di sana. Bukanlah menyiksa yang diartikan sebagai membunuh secara perlahan. Hanya penyiksaan para senior terhadap mahasiswa baru yang ternyata adalah tradisi untuk mahasiswa dalam jurusan musik.

_"Dude, I'm so fucking tired."_ Kyungsoo menghempaskan badannya ke kasur Baekhyun. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

_"Be fucking grateful. We got no class today. And let me remind you that this is my fucking room so stop talking too loud."_

"Bisakah kalian berhenti memakai bahasa Inggris?

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dan tertawa pelan. "Jangan minta kami berhenti, brengsek. Belajarlah."

"Jaga mulutmu, keparat."

_"Shut the fuck up_. Aku mau tidur." Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin. Cukup untuk membuat Jongin meringis.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Jihyun." Jongin balas menendang kaki Kyungsoo, walaupun pelan.

"Laporkan saja dan aku akan mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia bahwa kau menyukai Krystal."

Baekhyun menggeleng melihat kedua temannya ini. Bukan karena bahasa mereka yang penuh dengan kebun binatang dan hal-hal lainnya. Hal itu sudah terlalu biasa di kampusnya. _Hell_, dia yang dulu sudah kasar jadi makin kasar. Terima kasih kepada teman-teman kampusnya.

Omong-omong soal teman, Baekhyun kini memiliki banyak teman walaupun hanya teman sekelas. Berbeda dengan kondisinya saat masa sekolah dulu. Ia hampir tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. _Safe to say, he is much happier now._

"Bagaimana denganmu, Byun?" Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba menyerang Baekhyun dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Jinri."

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jinri, Soo."

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang jujur saja membuatnya agak gugup.

"_Of course. _Tapi aku tidak terlalu berniat mengejarnya. Aku merasa kami berdua tidak mungkin bisa bersama."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun. "_Well, we don't know._ Mungkin saja dia juga menyukaimu."

"_Bullshit. _Tidak pernah sekalipun perempuan yang kusuka juga menyukaiku."

_"_Jangan begitu. Kau itu manis dan tampan. Haseul saja sering memperhatikanmu." Ujar Jongin.

"Dia teman kita, bodoh. Tentu saja dia perhatian. Dia juga sudah memiliki pacar."

"_You're fucking oblivious, I'm going back to sleep."_ Ucap Kyungsoo sambil kembali menutup matanya dan memeluk kaki Jongin.

"Lepaskan kakiku, bodoh!"

Saat kedua temannya berdebat kecil, memikirkan perasaannya terhadap Jinri. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat bertemu dengan gadis bermayor gitar tersebut di kelas. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk menggapai Jinri. Gadis cantik itu terlalu dingin terhadapnya. Sama saja seperti gadis-gadis yang dia sukai dulu.

Baekhyun melengah kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap dan Jongin sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya. Ia memilih untuk turut memainkan _handphone _dan _chatting_ dengan salah satu teman baiknya di kampus, Haseul.

[_me_] _aye_

[_Fuckin Haseul_]_ Sup?_

[_me_] _wyd_

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _Nothing_

_You miss me or sumn? Lol_

[_me_] _lmao no tf_

aku hanya ingin bertanya

apa kita akan ada kelas besok?

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _Lemme check_

_Yup, _besok kita akan ada kelas

_Solfeggio_.

Sebenarnya besok ada teori musik barat. Tetapi, sang dosen tercinta menghilangkan kelas itu.

Hanya besok

[_me_] baiklah

_anyway_

_you're an open-minded person_

_right?_

_i wanna ask you sumn_

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _Go on_

[_me_] _what do you think about lgbtq+ community?_

_'Shit, why did I ask her so suddenly?'_

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Ia sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan _handphone-_nya. Jaga-jaga supaya Jongin tidak melihat topik pembicaraannya dengan Haseul.

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _I think they're okay_

_Why?_

Baekhyun mengeluarkan nafas leganya. Ia tersenyum pelan. Haseul akan menjadi orang pertama selain Yuta, temannya di Bucheon, yang mengetahui rahasia gelapnya ini.

[_me_] _I'm bi_

[_Fuckin Haseul_] Untuk beberapa saat, aku mengira kau adalah seorang _gay_

_I mean, no problem at all_

Aku hanya terheran kenapa kau menyukai Jinri disaat kau adalah _gay_

Ternyata kau _bi_

_Why did you tell me this?_

[_me_] _idk_

_I just trust you more than the others_

_Also, it's clear that you're an open-minded person_

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _Chill_

_I won't tell anyone until you're ready to come out publicly_

_Or until you trust Jongin or Kyungsoo_

[_me_] _thanks, bitch_

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _No problem, whore_

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Jongin yang sudah tertidur di paha Kyungsoo.

**19.07 KST**

[_1 New Message from _Chanyeol]

Baekhyun yang baru saja mengantarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali Chanyeol mengirim _chat_. Ia cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Tentu saja _chat_ dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya heran.

[Chanyeol] Hei, kau dimana

[_me_] Aku di kamarku

Kenapa?

[Chanyeol] Aku melihatmu menenggak dua botol bir saat acara puncak kemarin

Bahkan kau masih bisa meminum setengah botol bir milik Taeyeon _sunbae_

Kau kuat minum banyak, kan?

[_me_] Bisa dibilang begitu

Bir tidak terlalu memabukkan

[Chanyeol] Tetap saja

Jika kau minum banyak efeknya akan terasa

Dan menurutku dua setengah botol itu banyak

Mau minum bersama kami?

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Ia tersenyum antusias dan segera mengetik balasan _chat_nya.

[_me_] Aku tidak akan menolak alkohol

[Chanyeol] Hahaha kau keren

Kau merokok?

[_me_] Sesekali

Aku dulu tinggal bersama orang tuaku, kan?

[Chanyeol] Bagus

Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang

Kau harus menemaniku membeli beberapa bungkus rokok dan empat botol _wine_

[_me_] _Okay_

Kau tau dimana aku tinggal, kan?

[Chanyeol] Siapa diantara kita yang tidak tau tempat tinggalmu

Kau tinggal di seberang kampus.

[_me_] _lol_

Aku menunggu

Baekhyun tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Merasa antusiasme Chanyeol itu lucu.

Sebenarnya saat Baekhyun pertama kali masuk kelas, Ia tertarik kepada dua orang. Jinri dan Chanyeol. Dua orang itu menarik mata Baekhyun seketika. Walaupun dia sekarang menyatakan dia menyukai Jinri, tetapi ia tidak bisa membohongi ketertarikannya terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah seorang lelaki. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun menyatakan ketertarikannya terhadap Chanyeol secar terang-terangan seperti Jinri. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol itu _straight_ atau bukan.

Chanyeol juga seseorang yang bermayor gitar. Jinri lebih lihai dalam memetik intrumen itu, namun Chanyeol memiliki gaya yang lebih bebas. Jadi, mereka berdua memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

[_A call from _Chanyeol…]

"Halo?"

_"Hei, aku sudah di depan. Ayo pergi."_

"_Okay. _Tunggu sebentar."

_"Baiklah."_

[Chanyeol _hunged up the call_…]

"_Shit,_ dia cepat sekali."

Baekhyun segera memasukkan dompet dan _handphone_-nya kedalam saku celana. Ia segera berjalan cepat keluar.

Saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di atas motor dengan kepala yang tertunduk, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang.

"Hai."

Chanyeol membalikkan badan, mendapati badan mungil Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Oh, hai. Kau bawa uang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tidak perlu, sih. Si kaya, Park Sooyoung, sudah memberiku uang untuk membayar semuanya."

"_Well, _aku sudah membawanya. Sekedar jaga-jaga."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan kembali menghadap kedepan. Lalu, menghidupkan mesin motornya. "Baiklah. Ayo pergi. Kau bisa menghisap rokok berat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sembari menaiki motor Chanyeol. "Tidak. Rokok berat membuat dadaku sesak."

"Wah, kita sama! Pegangan ya, Byun."

Baekhyun memegang jaket Chanyeol lumayan erat. Sedikit gugup karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan hari ini.

**_8 Januari 2019_**

**08.57 KST**

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Kosong. Ia mengambil kursi bagian tengah karena dalam satu jam akan ada ujian.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak masuk kesini. Padahal baru dua minggu aku pulang kerumah."

Baekhyun meletakkan tas dan memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, teman-teman sekelasnya satu persatu memasuki kelas. Mereka menyapa Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan sapaan balik yang antusias dari Baekhyun. Satu-satunya yang tidak menyapa Baekhyun adalah Jinri. Ia melewati Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan menyapa siswa kelas itu selain Baekhyun.

_'Well, I expected that.'_

Tiba-tiba saja…

BRAK!

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu mendapati Chanyeol yang melakukan _high five_ terhadap siswa lain. Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun dan berlari pelan kearah tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun terkaget kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa ini, Chanyeol?

"Aku tidak tau mengapa, aku sangat merindukanmu!" Chanyeol yang berdiri memeluk erat Baekhyun yang duduk serta menggoyang-goyangkan badannya.

"Hei, hei. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Tapi kau akan membuatku jatuh dari kursi ini."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya rindu denganmu."

Baekhyun tertawa. Tangan Baekhyun kemudian ditarik kencang oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bermain piano, kau harus bernyanyi untukku."

"Tapi suaraku tidak sebagus Kyungsoo."

"Mayormu vokal, kan? Suaramu itu bagus. Kalau tidak, kenapa kau bisa diterima disini?"

Baekhyun merengek walaupun ia membiarkan Chanyeol menariknya ke arah piano yang terletak didepan kelas.

**_19 Februari 2019_**

**_13.26 KST_**

"_What the fuck, _Haseul? Kenapa kau tidak membalas _chat_-ku?"

"_Chill, dude. _Aku sedang berbicara dengan Jiwoo dan Jinri. Aku akan menelfonmu nanti."

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menatap _handphone_-nya kaget. Sekarang ia berdiri ditangga dengan mata membesar seperti orang bodoh. _'I'm so screwed_.'

Baekhyun kemudian mengetik di _handphone_-nya dengan cepat. Ia mengirimkan _chat_ kepada Haseul.

[_me_] _fucker_

_Hey_

_Answer me_

_Fine_

Temui aku dikantin

Nanti

Setelah kau berbicara dengan kedua orang itu

Setidaknya baca _chat_-ku

_Fuck_

[_Fuckin Haseul_] _quit the whining_

_I'm coming_

_I have something really important to tell you_

Membaca kata '_important_', Baekhyun langsung menegang. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan dilontarkan Haseul seperti Jinri yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang dirinya atau nilai Teori Musiknya yang sangat parah.

"_Hey_, _bitch_."

Baekhyun menoleh melihat Haseul yang baru saja memukul punggungnya. Haseul tidak menampakkan keceriaan seperti biasa. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Ada apa? Apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Jinri."

"ADA AP-"

"_Dude, shut up. She can hear you_."

Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. "_Okay. _Ada apa dengan Jinri?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku…"

Baekhyun menatap Haseul dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Bahwa… Jangan menatapku begitu, _bitch_."

_"Fine._" Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"_I didn't mean- okay. _Dia bilang kau melihatnya seperti akan membunuhnya."

Baekhyun membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang menyorotkan kekecewaan.

_"She said that?"_

"_Yeah_."

_"Tell me the story_."

"Awalnya kami hanya berbicara santai. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat telfon darimu. _I guess she saw your name_. Setelah aku mematikan telfon itu dia berkata 'temanmu itu, dia selalu melihatku seperti akan membunuhku dalam waktu dekat.'. Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia melanjutkan 'jika dia menanyakan apapun, jangan bawa-bawa namaku.'. _Basically_, aku baru saja mengingkari janji."

Baekhyun merasa tertohok. Matanya menjadi _blank_, bagai tidak ada nyawa. Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan _'Well, I saw this coming.'_. Namun sebagian lagi mengatakan _'Fuck, she hates me._'.

_"Are you okay, Byun?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan pergi ke kost-ku sekarang. Aku perlu sendiri. Terima kasih banyak, Haseul." Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dan memasang wajah senormal mungkin. Ia hanya melemparkan senyum kecil terhadap senior-senior yang menyapanya.

_'This is worse than having a four year crush on a girl with a boyfriend. She didn't hate me, at least.'_


End file.
